camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GMKH99
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Claiming page. As you are new here you start out at Level 5, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FloatingInDarkness (Talk) 19:50, November 17, 2012 claims Claims do not go on the actual claim page, see this video http://screencast.com/t/K0Jx8GkX87N Umm.. an admin has to check that not me :( I no have admin rights I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 09:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping me with the whole adopt a newb thing im me if you have any questions 暗い (talk) 17:43, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Beach Hay it's me again. Umm I think you forgot about our character chat at the beach, so could you reply? Please? :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 19:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, how about we do back to Hollys page and they can pretend they had a great time. Dose that work for you? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:37, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) I posted on Holly's page :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Replied to Holly and, Would you like me to add the extra details to your word bubble? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Thannkyou for the hand in friendship, i am making the changes to your word bubble and I replied to Holly :D I don't have a badge made yet, sorry :( (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) How much dose Holly weigh? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to holly. Poor blind Ethan :D (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Sure, what do you need help with? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 13:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied back to holly and i'll find somthing you can add the your characters page :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 13:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly. Having summer winds powers is soo cool (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly and both are so cute togeather. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:56, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Okay i'll post in the forest (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) It can take a few minutes to load (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Ethan to the rescue!! (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly in the forest :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC)) No. Born in new zealand and lived here all my life. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) 9:26 pm (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) Such different times :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) this is xerxes. sean was my last username. Be patient and understanding.Life is too short to be vengeful or malicious. 22:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC) >.< Once you get to level two, you can check your user page for level upadtes :) 10:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. you can create one new :) seems like youre going to level 3 soon 10:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) awesome, thanks! if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 10:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I posted on holly (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Holly I posted in holly :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 07:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Posted in holly :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Posted in holly (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Posted on Holly (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) secret santa I need to get in touch with you via pm or skype or chatango and let you know who your secret santa people are ??? Dose holly want to get back togeather with Ethan? Or were the arrows a i'm sorry present? Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Ethn Sands You know your making it really hard to keep on saying no to holly. Because i'm not really that kind of guy in real life. So are you trying to get them back togeather? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 19:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC)) And I posted back :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC)) belated Zach, holly, and terry Hey, can we countiune the duel on Hollis page to zachs page? Koalaaipom (talk) 01:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey G, it's me again :D I was browsing the camp and I saw a contest thingy that I want holly to join. I asked Winged, and he was ok with it. So here's the link: Survival read it and tell me what you think! Koalaaipom (talk) 01:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! So, now, lets grab an island and were all set! Koalaaipom (talk) 13:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, grab island 1, that's the only one that we can pick. Hurry! Koalaaipom (talk) 13:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I got it too. Now we just need winged. Koalaaipom (talk) 13:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll see if I can get in touch with him ASAP, I'll give u the answer as soon as I can get it. Koalaaipom (talk) 13:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) He signed up, I told u it was gonna b fast :) Koalaaipom (talk) 17:07, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll try, I, not on the comp at the moment, but I'll try and do it ASAP, and btw, u have to ask me for mah permission buts its ok Koalaaipom (talk) 17:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) psss (pss GMKH99!!! I have a secret if you want to know scroll down!!) (half way but not yet...) (getting closer....) Suprise!!!! its an x mas present that you didnt see!!! (anyhow this is just an x mas present not a badge soo hope you love it...and I'm looking foward to more RP with you! :) ) Ethan RP Posted back on Ethan :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC)) Wall Posted on the climbing wall :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 00:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) The new ethan After his break up with Holly, ethan was a wreck and would bearly sleep. But after a few weeks of moping about he made the decission to never fall for or care about a girl ever again. So he is now an apprentice player, thanks to teaching from one of his friends Deniel. So even though he acts like a caring 13 year old, he is actually a bachelor ready to break peoples hearts. (he is my player side that I always keep locked away) What do you think of the new Ethan Sands? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 01:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Ethan Sands :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 02:23, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in coffee shop :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 19:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, I can wait :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, good :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) sorry! sorry I was out for a few days (exams and my e mail also got problems) anyhow I'll reply now (promise) Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 10:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I was out for a few days...anyhow interested to continue? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 03:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Ethan :) and he's his good old self now, or not. I'm not sure yet (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back on ethan :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) you have earned this sooooo it means you are epically awesome posted on holly btw. Posted Hey, I posted on Lillian :) and on survial I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 13:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm already using the model Ebba Zingmark, who you are using for your character Lilian, for my character Flow. Gypsy Thief 05:36, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Ethan :) sorry about it being late (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 18:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Posted on survival :) btw, can u get Kyles page back? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 20:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted on survival :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 02:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Lillian I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 23:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) but currently I'm making a twin with Astrid so you'll have to wait....sorry :( I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja [[User:Meloney/Friends|Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Lilly :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 04:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC)) hey hey sorry if its late but replied on ryuseis page and holly.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC) See you in 3 hours then :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 19:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC)( Got to leave for an hour :( be back as soon as I can :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 22:48, February 8, 2013 (UTC)( um, hey? It's like 3pm right now....so why Cha called? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja Sans MS" size=4 color= So you wanna rp in a forum No, you aren't. Truth, you're one of my best friends, in rl and here :D. [[User:Koalaaipom|I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja [[User:Meloney/Friends|Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthay G! Happy birthday to Chu, happy birthday To Chu! Happy birthday to G-even-though-I-know-your-first-name-but-I-don't-want-to-say-it! Happy birthday to Chu! I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 12:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Posted on rp... I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 22:15, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, just give me the picture and details :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 17:52, February 23, 2013 (UTC)) Prefered colours? (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 18:01, February 23, 2013 (UTC)) I'll get right to it :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 18:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC)) Things...I trying to see what you look like in rl in my head. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 21:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Heh heh. :D So in one way, you're blond and the next one....it's kinda creepy, but you look like me, like almost twin. :l I'm werid sometimes I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 21:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) reminder Just a reminder, your snow/ice nymph Glacia will not be able to be rp'd between 21 March and through until this fall, she would to back up north where it's still cold year round. Ohh...why? Cuz u might have depression or something. ARE YOU ON DRUGS? Jk I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 16:58, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I see... I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 17:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Like me :D I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 17:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Poor Chu...*snuggles* I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 23:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) umm umm G I was just wondering as our rp is over (the event close right?) anyhow want to start a new rp? with max and lilian? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) hey hey I'm coding your page now sooo can you tell me the font and backround colours as well as the word colour that you want? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 04:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Post om Haast Please :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 22:11, February 28, 2013 (UTC)) G...Mel wants to know the colours for ally's page. Plz tell her :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 22:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) reminder Just a reminder, after 3/21 your ice nymph will have to leave camp until fall hmmm On these conditions, it's fine if you tweak her personality and images (I don't really have a model for her), but don't change her history and don't kill her or adopt her out without talking to me first. sounds like we have a deal, go ahead and edit her page :) sure Sure, which ones? xD Sure, I'll work on some older long rp's, and hahaha not sure if you noticed, but the way you ended the message and the way your signautre starts, go back and read the message again, but keep reading, don't stop at the signature xD it's funny 646 I got it down to about 646 comments (deleted around 500) want me to keep going or? ? how to make them or how to use them? ?? who do you need to make one for, and what style do you want to use? I have a meeting in like 10 minutes, but if I know who you need it for and what style you want, I can make a quick instructional video for you, but I won't be able to make it for like 30 minutes sorry haemon's model is already in use Blake Isley sorry! >.< With great power comes great responsibility! 19:49, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure ^_^ Take care of her :)) Cupcake was Left! (,Say Thanks!) 05:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm bored...I feel like talking to you... 20:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC) WTF Ummm I specifically remember (and the proof is above in the message itself) that I said you could have Cassie on conditions, one being if you decided you didnt' want her, that you talk to me first before putting her up for adoption, I mean dude, it's been 6 days, you haven't even used her, if you don't want her, I'd rather take her back so I know I can trust who gets her. heyyy georgiee :) please please can i adopt haemon??x Mollie valentine (talk) 17:45, March 19, 2013 (UTC) reinder 3/21 is the first day of spring, Glacia needs to be rp'd away by the end of March, as she'd go further north where it stays cold year round, she'll be able to come back in fall reminder Just a reminder, Glacia should be gone by 1 April, and not return to camp until next fall Silver and Gold Soul Sorry GMKH99 mary's not for adoption now. (i decided to keep her :)) Cupcake was Left! ,Say Thanks! 14:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Zach & holly Hey g, Holly's page keeps glitching for me so can we move onto like ambosines page or something? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 00:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC)